Love with The Gazette
by RoromiyaMonster
Summary: Reituki 3 ADVERTENCIA:Lemon


_Hola .u. siiii!nuevo fic! lindo volver a verles :3_

Ya han pasado varios años desde que creamos la banda,siento que nos hemos conocido entre nosotros,Uruha y Aoi son muy unidos,Kai esta muy centrado en unirnos a todos y Ruki y yo...bueno,ese es otro tema.

En nuestra ultima gira,Beautifull Deformity,Ruki y yo estubimos mucho tiempo solos,momentos incomodos y silencio asesino nunca faltaban en el set,aveces nos quedabamos mirando de frente,sentados,era en verdad incomodo,pero siempre Ruki se levantaba y se despedia con una excusa sabe mentir.

Al terminar la gira,nos quedamos en un hotel en Tokyo,habian pocas habitaciones asi que tubimo sque compartir habitacion,fue lo mas incomodo de que estamos todos viviendo en la misma casa el ambiente es muy pesado,cuando nos quedamos solos hay mucha tension,es enverdad incomodo.

-Chicos,mejor no hagan planes para hoy,tenemos el ensayo.-Dijo Kai

-Ensayo?que no habiamos terminado la gira ya ?-Dijo Uruha confundido

-Bueno,el otro año debemos sacar el nuevo album,es mejor practicar las canciones-Dijo Aoi

-No he escrito canciones-Ruki llego a la sala donde estabamos y se sento en el sofa.

-Como que no has escrito nada?pense que ya te habia dicho lo del nuevo proyecto?!-Dijo el lider.

Ruki se limito a arquear una ceja arrogantemente.

-Lo hiciste?Bien,supongo que no te prestaba atencion.

-Nunca cambias,verdad'-Le pregunte,me estaba cansando de su actitud pedante.

-A que te refieres Reita?Te molesta mi actitud?-Ruki no se lo tomaba enserio.

Hace unos pocos dias Ruki comenzo a actuar de una manera un poco molesta,su fama extrema se le subio a la cabeza.

-No es tu actitud,eres tu quien me molesta-Para disimular mis sentimientos por el,procuraba tratarlo mal.

-Los dos,ya basta-Kai estaba fastidiado por la situacion.-Deben madurar y comenzar a aactuar como adultos.

Ruki se levanto de su sofa y tomo el mango de la puerta principal.

-Que molestia,bien supongo que volvere mas tarde,cuando Reita madure.-Ruki cerro la puerta ignorando el grito de Aoi.

-A donde,,,,,-Aoi fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Pronto mi paciencia se colmo,sali por la puerta y camine muy rapido tras de Ruki,el me llevaba una pequeña ventaja asi que lo pude alcanzar tome de la mano y lo gire bruscamente.

-Que demonios sucede contigo?-Le dije serio y mirandolo a los ojos.

-Sabes,ustedes se estan volviendo una molestia,la gira los cambio.

Ante estas palabras mi cuerpo actuo por si solo,mi mano golpeo su mejilla y su cara quedo girada mientras el golpe se hacia notar con una mancha roja.

-Ahora me golpeas?Bien,tal vez esto no deba continuar asi.-Los ojos de Ruki se llenaron de ira por un instante.

-Continuar como Ruki?!Que no te das cuenta que el unico que ha cambiado aqui eres tu?!-Le dije alterado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de los cerro y sonrio mientras una lagrima rodaba en su comenzo a llorar en silencio,llevo el dorso de su mano a sus ojos.

-Reita yo...no se...

Mi cuerpo se movio por si solo,lo rodee con fuerza con mis brazos,su cabeza quedo recostada en mi pecho.

-No cambies Ruki,vuelve a ser como antes..tu...no eres asi.-Le dije

Despues de la escena lo convenci para que fueramos a casa,cuando entra Kai,Uruha y Aoi estaban tocando.

-Ya esta todo bien?-Pregunto Kai un poco enfadado.

-Disculpenme...yo...-Desviaba la mirada.

-Solo fue un ataque de fama,ya esta mejor-Complete.

Después de todo el drama,volvimos a trabajar,Ruki cantaba y yo tocaba mi bajo,todo estaba como antes,pero la fastidiosa tension ya no estaba alli.

Terminamos de tocar a las 10 de la noche,tocando desde las 3 de la tarde,dedicabamos mucho tiempo a eso...La habitacion de Ruki estaba justo al lado de la mia,ambas estaban en el primer piso,en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones de Uruha,Aoi y Kai,en el tercer piso habia una sala donde guardabamos los instrumentos y generalmente que hoy tocamos en el primer piso.

Los chicos subieron y Ruki y yo nos quedamos sentados mirando television en el sofa,Ruki estaba en su pijama con una manta en sus piernas,yo estaba en camiseta y boxers como siempre duermo,tambien tenia una manta en mis piernas,pero estaban separadas.

-Oye Reita,hace frio verdad?-Me dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-Si,..si,hace frio.-Dije poniendome un poco rojo.

Ruki me quito la manta de encima,se corrio hacia mi,extendio la de el en las piernas de los dos y despues puso mi manta sobre la otra.

-Mejor,verdad?

-Si...

Los dos estabamos muy cerca,tapados con las mismas cobijas,era un momento incomodo pero al mismo tiempo un momento a otro Ruki se recosto en mi pecho,estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. y apuesto a que el lograba escuchar como mis latidos incrementaban de velocidad.

-Eh...Ruki...-Dije un poco entusiasmado por la situacion.

-Que sucede?-Dijo mirandome levantando la mirada hacia mi.

-Quieres irte a dormir ya?-Le pregunte.

-No,aqui estoy bien o acaso...te molesta?-Al decir esto ultimo se acerco a mi mas de lo que estabamos antes.

-Ruki..espera,yo.

No pude continuar con la frase,pues sus labios ya estaban en los principio lo mire con asombro,no entendia lo que estaba pasando,despues me deje llevar,su lengua se sentia muy bien en mi boca y ahora yo le seguia el juego,finalmente cedi y deje que Ruki me recostara en el sofa,el estapa encima mio y ahora me estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de eso.

_Que tal? les gusto? porfavor dejen rw!_

_Sayonara minna-san!_


End file.
